


B-Broken

by IzzyTheMidnightOpal18



Series: ABC's and 123's [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, I found this and decided to post it, M/M, One Shot, but i cant be bothered to make it longer, its not very good, this is really smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18/pseuds/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18
Summary: B stands for broken
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: ABC's and 123's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326140
Kudos: 8





	B-Broken

**Author's Note:**

> B also stands for bad

Michael is broken. Sitting in a room of people but still completely alone. Not wanting to go out and meet new people. Not since Ashton left. Ashton was his sunshine. The light to his life. Now he was gone. Along with his best friend Calum. What a great way to lose the two-best people in his life. To come home early to find them on the couch with their tongues down the others throat. Michael doesn’t need them. Not when he has a bottle and a mysterious man that keeps on buying him drinks. Not at all. Michael is broken but he doesn’t care enough to try mend himself.


End file.
